Evil Ryu
Description Evil Ryu is a ponified character that is from the Street Fighter series. Evil Ryu is a what if character, this would be Ryu if he allowed the Satsui No Hado (Surge of Murderous Intent) to fully consume him. The Satsui No Hado is a dark energy-based force. In Super Street Fighter IV, he is a more demonic and murderous-driven being; while his anger is not mindless, he has purged all traces of his former honorable self. He enjoys absolute power, and lacks any sort of empathy or respect, and despises what he perceives as weakness from all of humanity, such as love, family, justice and vengeance. He is also extremely brutal towards other fighters in general, especially to those who oppose him. Evil Ryu also refers to himself as heartless and nothing more but a demon, and will seek out and murder any opponent in a fight, regardless of their age and condition. He displays a very dangerous blood thirst and a ritualistic belligerence that almost borders on cannibalism. Abilities Main Rage costs 30% rage. :Hadouken - A normal Fireball spell that deals 80 damage and inflicts afterburn. First Special Rage costs 10% rage per second. :Metsu Hadouken - You become locked in-place, you gain Battalion's resistance and after 2 seconds you start firing a laser beam that does 30 damage point blank and 3 damage at the maximum range per tick. The laser beam has a range of 1500 hammer units and does 10 damage ticks per second. Maximum duration is 10 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. You will become stunned for 1 second after the ability is canceled. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. :You need at least 20% of rage for this ability to be available. :This ability cannot be used if you are in the middle of a taunt. Second Special Rage cost 60% rage. :Messastu-Goshoryu - You jump really high into the air and then quickly fall towards the ground, causing a small earthquake, and damaging and knocking back enemies that are too close to the landing location. :If you fall directly on an enemy, they will take 9001 damage. :You need to be in the air to be able to use this ability. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellanous When Evil Ryu gets a kill, it will appear as the Pyro's Hadouken tauntkill in the killfeed. The exception to this is his Messastu-Goshoryu, which has different icons. Battle Statragies Battling as Evil Ryu Battling against Evil Ryu Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) = Hadouken (30 rage) * RELOAD ® = Metsu Hadouken (20 rage minimum) * MOUSE3 while in mid-air = Messatsu-Goshoryu (60 rage) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXg7sl-_KDw Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Theme of Evil Ryu] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7YAoUkSoCE Ultra Street Fighter 2 Theme of Evil Ryu] Quotes "Violence... is who I am!" - Intro "Hadouken!" - Using the Hadouken (Rage E) "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! TIME TO DIE!" - Using the Metsu Hadouken (Reload Rage) "Death's embrace awaits!" - Using the Messastu-Goshoryu (Mouse3) "Witness the power of Satsui!" - Killing Spree "Gyargh!" - Backstabbed "Such weakness... demands a swift death!" - Last Man Standing "I have achieved greatness!" - Victory Work in Progress Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses